Entre a ilusão e a realidade
by Misahi Tiemi
Summary: Hinata é uma linda garota que ainda sofre com seu antigo, mas verdadeiro amor, principalmente por ter tido uma estranha notícia de que ele havia morrido. sinopse bem tosca D: Naruto é do Kishi-sensei, não tenho nenhum direito sobre ele. ee'


Eram meados de dezembro, chegava o natal, ano novo, vida nova pra muitos. Uma jovem garota de longos cabelos preto-azulados e íris peroladas caminhava pelo parque vazio em meio aos flocos de neve. Seu corpo ali estava, mas o coração e a alma ela acreditava estar bem longe...

Havia um banco ali perto, na qual ela sentou-se e trouxe-a lembranças boas... Tão boas que chegavam a ser doloridas. Primeiramente era somente crianças, ou melhor, jovens, correndo entre os brinquedos. Corriam tanto que pareciam crianças.

Logo percebia-se que era cabra-cega e a pessoa vendada seria a garota ali sentada, olhando para quem ela era alguns anos atras. Lembrando-se de algo repentinamente, olha para o outro canto, encontrando o que procurava: um garoto de mesma idade, sentado, observando as outras crianças se divertindo. Então, destraiu-se ao ouvir as crianças gritando, chamando-a:

- Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan! Vem me pegar, eu estou aqui!

- A-aah. Mas eu não consigo enxergar nada! - respondia Hinata já cansada.

- Se não sabe brincar não brinca então! - grita uma menina loira que brincava, chegando perto de Hinata e arrancando a venda de seus olhos, derrubando-a no chão.

- A-ai, Ino-chan! Por que você é tão má comigo? - choramingava a garota de olhos perolados.

- Deixa de ser criança, Hinata! Você sempre nos atrapalha! Vê se aprende! - retrucava Ino. Ao ver a outra começando a chorar, levantava a mãe em direção ao rosto desta... - vê se para de chorar toda vez que brigo com você!

Mas essa mão não chegou ao macio rosto de Hinata, uma mão a impedira, uma mão masculina, desconhecida. Ela estava desnorteada, mesmo não tendo levado o tapa, pois o garoto estava perto, muito perto dela, o perfume dele penetrava em seu pulmão assim como o sangue subia às maçãs de seu rosto, fazendo-a desmaiar de vergonha.

A partir deste momento a memória era vaga, provavelmente por ter desmaiado. Agora imaginava o que aconteceria se não tivesse desmaiado. Seus devaneios e lembranças foram atrapalhados, porém, por um forte abraço e uma suave voz.

- Hinata-chan... - dizia a voz masculina ao seu ouvido - Desculpa... - lágrimas caíam dos belos olhos perolados da garota só ao suave chamado de seu amado.

- Na-Naruto-kun! - gritou Hinata, chorando, enquanto virava para abraçá-lo. Mas quando abraçou, não havia nada, nada além do ar e da neve que ainda caía. O aconteciemnto a desesperou. - _O que fora aquilo? O que aconteceu com ele?!_ - eram coisas que assombravam sua mente, deixando-a exausta, adormecida no banco.

Quando acordou, Hinata se sentia quente, aconchegada, mesmo vendo toda a neve à sua volta. A causa disso era um casaco laranja e um cachecol preto que a protegiam do frio, roupas que **sempre** estavam com Naruto, independente do que acontecesse. Isso trouxe a tona lembranças do ocorrido do dia anterior, fazendo com que seu rosto fosse encharcado rapidamente pelas lágrimas e seus pés se moviam rapidamente, levando-a à casa na qual ele costumava morar, desejando que ele estivesse ali, dormindo, como sempre.

Ao chegar lá, bateu na porta diversas vezes, gritou o nome dele, mas principalmente, chorou, chorou e chorou até sentir-se totalmente sem forças e não conseguir fazer mais nada além de chorar. Então, lembrou-se de que debaixo do tapete de entrada sempre havia uma chave deixada por ele, no caso de perder a chave, o que acontecia pelo menos uma vez por semana.

Por impulso, levantou rapidamente o tapete e encontrou-a ali, a chave prateada da porta mais importante para ela no momento. Tremendo, colocou-a na fechadura e girou, temendo o que poderia encontrar. Ao abrir, depara-se com o quarto como sempre o viu: bagunçado.

A esperança inundou-a completamente, deixando-a quase cega. Ali estava a casa, o quarto, mas e o principal? E **ele**? Hinata estava tão contente de ver as coisas em seu devido lugar, que por um momento nem notou que o procurado não estava ali e, com seu cansaço e total alívio, dormiu na cama dele sem nem pensar onde estaria o tal loiro.

- Ei! Ei! O que você está fazendo em minha casa?! - perguntava alguém à Hinata, ainda acordando - O que você está fazendo em minha cama?!

Ao ouvir essa rude voz, que não a de seu amado, ela despertou, olhando para um rosto desconhecido, o rosto de uma garota que devia ter a idade dela, cabelos róseos, olhos verde-esmeraldas. Não, não era essa a casa que ela deveria ter entrado. Não era essa pessoa que ela deveria estar vendo. Tudo o que pôde fazer foi pedir desculpas, dizendo ter errado de casa. Sem parar de chorar em nenhum momento, correu novamente para a praça, procurando vestígios de seu amor.

Nada.

Tudo o que se via eram os brinquedos cobertos de neve e seus proprios passos feitos mais cedo naquele lugar. O estranho foi ouvir passos atrás dela. Pensava estar delirando novamente, suas esperanças já estavam quase que completamente perdidas, não agüentava mais as decepções causadas por seus delírios. Não adiantava mais esperar, ele não voltaria nunca, nunca mais.

Foi então que virou-se e vira quem a estava seguindo, era a garota de cabelos róseos com uma cara preocupada. Hinata desesperou-se, pensava que teria que pagar algo por ter invadido a casa alheia, mas não, esta só queria ajudar.

- Você está bem? Olha, me desculpa por antes, desculpa mesmo, mas foi um dia extressante de trabalho e ainda tinha alguém dormindo na minha cama... Desculpa - redimia-se a garota como se fosse ela a culpada - Meu nome é Sakura e estou aqui para ajudá-la, por favor, siga-me, acho que encontrei o que tanto procura...

Hinata já não sabia mai no que acreditar, já não tinha medo de perder mais nada, faria o que fosse preciso pra reencontrar seu antigo e verdadeiro amor. Segurou a mão estendida de Sakura e seguiu-a, aonde quer que esta a levaria.

Quando se deu conta já estava fora da cidade, perto da nascente do rio que cortava sua cidade ao meio. dali já se via o início do pôr-do-sol. Ao chegar à nascente, Sakura soltou sua mão e sumiu, como outra ilusão. A garota dos longos cabelos preto-azulados sentia-se encurralada, já não sabia mais o que fazer. Foi então que decidiu assistir ao pôr-do-sol, sentando-se à margem da nascente. A vista mais bela que até então já vira. Foi quando então um movimento a assustou. Já esperando pela morte, fechou os olhos, pois logo estaria junto ao seu amado.

Foi então que sentiu lábios quentes roçarem nos seus e, ao abrir, vira os olhos azuis que tanto esperara para ver. Tudo o que sentira foi a saudade corroendo-a e as lágrimas caindo novamente, como haviam caído desde a vinda da falsa notícia de que Naruto estaria morto. Diferente de todas as lágrimas, estas eram de felicidade. Pessoa nenhuma em todo o mundo nunca sentiu-se tão feliz quanto Hinata naquele momento.

- Na-Naruto-kun... - disse ela, receando ser outra de suas ilusões.

- Não se preocupe, Hinata-chan... Não vou sumir desta vez. Eu realmente espero que me perdoe por tê-la feito sofrer tanto...

Naquela noite os dois se tornaram um e esse um se tornou três. Não se sabe para onde foram estes três, mas ao ir à nascente do rio no horario do pôr-do-sol, ouvem-se as lindas palavras que eles disseram, sendo elas _Desculpe-me_ e _eu te amo_.


End file.
